Dreaming of You
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a YugiMai pairing! I do not own YuGiOh or Dreaming of You by Selena. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Dreaming of You

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: This goes out to all that like this pairing: Yugi/Mai. I hope you enjoy it, and also are moved to create moving songfics like this one.

I got the idea when I listened to this song by the one and only Selena, an excellent star that would have outshined all others… had it not been for that fateful day her life was taken.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Dreaming of You_ by Selena. Now, on with the songfic!)

It was December 30th, 2004. It was 10:30 p.m., and most of the citizens inside Domino City, Japan were headed off to bed. Tomorrow was a big day for all, for tomorrow would be the last day of the year. However, there were some that did not turn in for the night. One of them was former duelist Mai Valentine.

She was in her apartment room, gazing at the night sky. The heavens were clear of clouds, the stars shining brightly and the moon full and bright. However, her thoughts were on a single soul, someone she wished was with her right now. The soul's name… Yugi Moto.

He was really a person unlike any she had ever encountered before, even more so then Joey. She remembered seeing, from the Doom Organization's TV on their island base, Yugi sacrificing himself to save Yami from being sealed. She was really confused; she saw that Yami had betrayed Yugi, yet the small boy pushed him out of the way to save him.

"If it was anyone else, they would have been glad to let Yami take the fall. But Yugi… he was different. He would give his life up with little or no thought… if it would save his friends.", she whispered to herself.

After they defeated the leader of Doom, and also the evil Atlantian god that came forth later on, they released the souls of those that were sealed away. After that, Yugi and his crew decided to take care of some business with her. Joey said that even though he forgave her, whatever relationship they had… it was now history.

She was heartbroken, yes. However, Yugi decided to show some compassion and mercy to her. She remembered seeing him kneel down to her, when she was on her knees crying. He gently lifted her head up so they could talk face-to-face, and she was taken back slightly to see such warmth and mercy in his violet eyes.

"Mai, I forgive you. Also, if you need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, let me know. I'll be there for you.", he whispered to her. His friends were very much confused, seeing him grant mercy and compassion on someone who tried to destroy the world!

But, Mai was very much happy and relieved to hear that from him. She embraced him hard, and just cried her eyes out. He returned the embrace, and just held her as she sobbed hard. She had said and done horrible things to him and his friends… yet, he forgave her and was holding her!

It had occurred three weeks ago, and even today, she still remembered that day clearly. Yugi had roped her heart, and she was more then willing to let him have it. He was everything a sane woman could dream about: compassionate, caring, loyal, trusting… and loving.

"Heh, too bad Téa couldn't see it.", she mumbled to herself. The brunette was going out with Yami, who was able to separate himself from Yugi thanks to a spell he found on the island. The two were a good couple, but Mai felt that she was blind to the true prize. Which was Yugi.

Joey found himself another girlfriend, which was very heart wrenching for her to see. Fortunately, Yugi was there to comfort her and help her through. They had been getting closer and closer, but have not reached the next level yet. "Oh, I just would just love to hold him in my arms… and tell him how much he means to me.", she whispered to herself with tears coming down her face.

Seeing that it was getting late, Mai left the windowsill and changed for bed. As soon as she hit the pillow, she dreamed of Yugi and herself. He was there with her, and she was confessing to him on how much she loved him. As expected in her dreams, he told that he loved her too. For Mai, it was bliss to hear that from him.

Next morning

Mai was walking across downtown Domino, when she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. "Mai, wait up!", rang the voice of one Yugi Moto. She stopped and turned to greet him, the warm smile masking the pure joy in her heart. He panted slightly, out of breath from the run. But, he smiled right back and Mai resisted the urge the melt right there.

The two shared a hug, but to Mai… she wanted to just hold him for all she was worth. After a few moments passed, the two released each other. Yugi asked Mai, "Do you want to see a movie with me? I have nothing else to do, and I was hoping we hang out.".

Mai replied yes, and the two went off to Domino Theater-plex. For Mai, this was a date. So, she decided to drop some subtle hints for the young man when they arrived at the theater.

Nighttime

Mai and Yugi were now in her apartment, very much tired after their long day of going out on the town. They had gone to the movies, went for a stroll in Domino City Park, went to a carnival that was nearby, and finally ate some pizza at a Pizza Hut before the blonde brought her friend to her apartment.

Yugi was tired, but happy. He had a good time, and from the looks of it, Mai did too. Taking a glance at the clock, he saw that it was 11:15 p.m. It was 45 minutes until midnight struck, and the New Year would come in!

"Mai, how about I mix us some drinks for when midnight comes?", he offered. The busty blonde beauty said ok, then turned on the radio. Music was blaring out from it, mostly R&B and hip-hop. She sighed, a bit disappointed with the day's events.

"I dropped almost everything I had, and he was still oblivious to it!", she muttered to herself. Yugi was a bit naïve and innocent for his own good, but yet those where qualities that she endeared too. Still, she was persistent.

Yugi came back in with the drinks, and the two made a pre-toast to the New Year that was now 30 minutes away. As they drank, Mai saw that her time was running out. She was now going to do a last minute, desperate attempt. 'I don't know what he is going to say… but, I can't hold it in any more!', she told herself.

Setting her drink down on a table stand, she sat down on her bed and motioned for Yugi to sit by her. When he did, she really started to feel nervous. Her actions showed it too, as she started to fidget a lot and stare at the ground. Yugi noticed this and asked, "Mai, what's wrong? You okay?".

She smiled at him, happy that he showed concern for her. She shook her head and replied, "Y-Yes, I am. It's just that… I have something to tell you, Yugi.".

Yugi listened intently, as Mai started to talk. She began, "When we first met, I didn't know a lot of things. I didn't know about friendship, trust, or love. I just cared about being the strongest and winning all of my matches. But, when you came along and showed me what really mattered in life, it changed everything.".

She then started to rant on what she had felt during their encounters in the past; with Panik, the duel at Duelist Kingdom, Battle City tournament, and finally the Doom Organization. She finished by saying, "Yugi, you really helped me when I was at my lowest point. You cared for me, and also treated me with respect and dignity. For that, I thank you.".

Yugi was really amazed to hear all of this, and by seeing Mai's expression, she needed to get this off her chest. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "Hey, what else could I do? You needed someone to be there for you, and I was. I just hope you understand that I would never abandon you.".

Mai had tears of joy in her eyes, and she embraced Yugi hard. He turned it, but he felt that there was something more to this. After a few moments, she released him. She saw the clock, and it was now just 15 minutes until midnight! 'This is my chance!', she thought.

She held Yugi at arm's length now, and she whispered, "Yugi, because of what you have done for me… and feel something inside me. And its been growing ever since.". Yugi was now on his toes, feeling that something momentous was about to happen.

"Yugi… I… want I'm trying to… say is… I love you.", she whispered, now feeling ashamed. She saw the shock on Yugi's face, and assumed that he did not feel the same about her.

"I-I'm sorry, Yugi. I know you might not feel the same way about me… but I just had to get it off my chest!", she exclaimed through sobs. She got up and was about to run from the room, but Yugi held her hand in a firm grip. She looked at him, and saw that his face had a serious expression on it.

"Mai, please. Don't go yet.", he told her calmly. She was still crying, but did what he asked. He then brought her back down to sit beside him, and she did not face him. She was ashamed, but he tenderly cupped her chin and drew her up so she could see him.

"Mai, this is very sudden for me. But, the truth is… I love you too.", he whispered to her gently and lovingly.

The world seemed to stop for Mai. 'He… he… he loves me?! He's returning my love!?', she exclaimed in her mind. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, and continued to smile warmly at her.

"I've been doing some soul-searching during these last few weeks… and I've come to realize my feelings for you too. I was just trying to get up the courage to tell you so.", he told her.

Mai didn't know what to say, so she let her actions do the talking. She looped her arms around Yugi's neck and brought him into the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced! He was taken by surprise, but he returned the kiss with equal fevor. The moment they kissed… midnight rang out. It was a brand New Year, and fireworks were on display outside as everyone celebrated.

At that particular moment, the radio music changed and an announcer stated, "To start off the New Year, here is a song for all you lovers out there! This little hit is from the States, and it's from a woman named Selena. Enjoy!". That is when it came on.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stayed up and dreamed of you_

_And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you_

_Know I'm there (Am I there?)_

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_I love you, yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I rather be_

_Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

_(Bridge)_

_Ahh-ahh_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that_

_You came up to me and said_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I rather be_

Then here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly. 

(Author's Notes: So, how do you like this little songfic here? Anyone else want to make a story out of this or something? You are welcome to try.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
